How It Begins
by MiharuNiku
Summary: Ace crosses her arms. She been thinking, that was then, so long ago. This is now, so changed. Will contains OCxBleach people later on in chapters.
1. Chapter One

**She is all curl up, drawing lines on her bedroom floor. Ace sits and watches in silence, sensing her misery. Her fingertips; moving all around on ground. **_**Gonna get up and go to bathroom doing the usual. Yes, cutting. Hmm, my fave. **_**Ace thought. She got up, glancing at Kate for any movement or words. Kate says nothing.**

**"Eh" She shrugs, walking off to her usual spot.**

**"Dammit," She curses, "she hid the razors...." she sigh and walk into the narrow hallway. Suddenly it occurs to h----She's hungry....Feeding time. **

"**Errgghh….leftover spaghetti," She mumbles. Only one bowl…She really should get a start on those week-old dishes…**

_**Maybe Kate is hungry,**_** She thought. **

_**Pouring spaghe---you know what? We'll just eat out of the container.**_** Ace quickly grab forks and went back to Kate's room. She starts to eat some. Yummmmm.**

"**Kate~~~," She sings, "got us some food~." She goes over to her and sits down. Poke…poke…po---Kate moves. Aww, Ace wasn't done poking her. Yes, she's **_**that **_** bored. Kate won't answer nor eat.**

"**Hey Kate…since you can make fire and all…maybe I should…let you…become a Soul Reaper…?" She carefully spoke. **

**Kate finally answers, "Really? Okay thanks... Is tomorrow ok?"**

"**Tomorrow it is."**

**Ace scratches her head, thinking. **_**I dislike them…but it her wish to be one so I should let her…**_

_**Nevertheless, she's going somewhere at least.**_

_**That was our "family." She was 11 that day. Her parent died several months ago. I am 13. I am her friend. I take care and protect her always. That was then.**_

_**This is now. This is now three years later. **_

**Everyday. **

**Everyday, Kate seems to be hanging with Lieutenant Izuru Kira. A rather very spazzy blondie if you wonder. Ace knew, in addition, that Kate has a crush on a certain redhead, but shhhh do not tell anyone. Of course, Ace "forgot" his name. Who do Ace hang out with? Well she would hang out with Kate or just anyone who happened to cross her path. Kate was able to get into Soul Society right on the spot. She is brilliant if you ask. **

**Kate wants Ace to join. **

**Ace dislikes them. **

**Ace repeatly keeps trying and joins anyways because Kate wanted that. **

**Kate. Kate. Kate.**

**Ace. Ace. Ace.**

"**Hey Kate!" Izuru excitedly greets, "What up?"**

"**Oh nothing really," she response.**

**Ace listens in but remains hidden. **

"**Well err congrats on making squad six! Moreover, beating Ace. Who knew you were THAT strong?"**

"**Oh thank you."**

**She smiles.**

**Ace had her reason for losing.**

**Oh well. **

**Kate. **

**Kate begins to notice that Ace hasn't been battling much and avoiding them, even with her. How is she supposed to go up higher in her rank if she doesn't start proving herself? She scoffs to herself thinking she is both lazy and weak or has her own reason for the avoidance. **

**Kate and Ace soon takes a separate path in their life.**


	2. Chapter Two

"Get yer ass up," Renji grumbles, "you got work to do."  
And by work, paper works. Everyone loathes paper works. Kate continue sleeping, making a funny noise now and then. Renji is not known for his patience. He starts to gather his voice prepare to yell.  
"Wake up!" Renji starts to shake her.

Kate remains asleep. Renji begins to get frustrated and tries once again.

"**Kate, wake the hell up**!"  
Kate wakes up startled. She then, looks up at Renji that holding her up by shoulder, and starts to act like nothing happen, and merely let out a yawn. Renji grumbles and drops her onto the floor. She whines.  
" Ow that hurt," she starts to complain. Miharu open Renji's door just a crack and pop her head in the room, watching.  
"Well should've waked up sooner," he response.  
"Well SORRY if I was so damn busy last night."  
"Well should've sle---

"Hi guys!" Thankfully, Miharu interrupt. "Let go out for ice cream!" she said, quickly grabbing Kate and Renji's hand and dragging them along.  
Renji grumbles even more.  
Kate's stomach growls a bit so she nods," Yea sounds good."  
Miharu look at Renji, "Well, red pineapple?"  
"Don't call me that," was his response," but I guess it doesn't hurt to..."  
Kate snickers while Miharu cheers. Renji sigh of annoyance.

Ace walks around Soul Society, humming to herself.  
{I just simply glance at them for no reason. Only few, but the close, friends gotten past this wall}  
"Oh my my, hello Ace," Gin said, appearing behind Ace.

"Hmm? Oh h-hi Captain Ichimaru," Ace speaks, softer then normal.

"Ah ah ah, call me Gin, no need to be so formal, right dear? It is just you and me here.  
He pats Ace on the head. Ace blushes slightly.  
"O-ok Ca--Gin."

"Ok dear. How are you today hmm?"

"Oh u-uhmm j-just fine Gin, perfectly fine!"

"You _do _know you shouldn't lie to a Captain, don't you dear?" His grin widens.

"H-huh? Who said I'm lying? I'm not lying at all Gin" _Then again…not like he can read my mind…nor anything that happened and such…_

"Oh I know, I know, just messing with yer pretty lil' head" He ruffs her hair. "Well best be going, Captain meeting and all. Bai-bai now" He flashsteps away, while Ace just stands there, thinking.

Two hours passed.

Kate was last to finish her ice cream.

Miharu starts giggling, "Wow Kate teehee."

"What is this?" a calm voice spoke.

Both Kate and Renji look up and it was the Captain of the 6th Squad, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Renji was the first to speak.

"U-uhm well you see Cap--

Miharu squealed, "Hi Kuchiki!! " She quickly takes over the conversation, "I was just taking Renji and Kate out for ice cream. I didn't mean to have them slacking off there duties because of me Kuchiki, sorry," with those innocent grins as always.

Byakuya just stare at Miharu.

"Well…" he starts clearing his voice quietly. " Kate, Renji, I expect to see you in your squad working on the papers you two just happen to neglect." Moreover, saying that, he flashsteps pass Miharu, and left.

Miharu watch him leave and just stares off into space. She inhales deeply, taking in the sweet flower aroma. Kate stares at Miharu's sudden quietness.

"Earth to Miharuuuu" Kate singsong, rapidly poking her side.

Miharu giggles, "Heh sorry. Well I guess you guys err have to go" and with that being said, Miharu flashsteps and gone in an instant. There was a moment of silence.

Renji was, once again, the first to speak.

"Ok…I guess…yea" he left to his office.

Kate just shrugs off her paperwork and goes to find Ace.

"Ace?" Kate calls, "Ace, where are you?"

Ace jumps onto Kate's back, "Hi, miss you too pal."

Kate falls down from Ace's weight, while Ace just sits on her back.

"I'm not that heavy," Ace pouts.

"You are when you jump on me," Kate complains.

"Jeez, have a bad visit from the monkey already?"

"Shush."

"Alright alright."

Ace giggles, "Well now Captain Ichimaru having me to call him Gin when it isn't formal or anything heh."

"Wow, fangirl much?" Kate tease.

"Oh shut up, like you don't do the same thing when it's Renji."

"Don't even go there."

"Ptsh, I wasn't, just saying."

Kate ignores and complains a moment later, "Please get off of me?"

"Oh, sorry," Ace apologize, and gets up. She holds out a hand for Kate, which Kate accepts. Ace then pulls Kate up.

Kate brushes her pant to get the dirt off it then smiles, "Thanks."

"No problem," Ace says.


	3. Chapter Three

Miharu could not move just as much as Rukia. They just lay limp on the rocky ground as the orange haired teen, Ichigo, try to fend off this Hollow. Rukia told him that there is only ONE way to save his family. That was becoming a Soul Reaper himself. On the other hand, it might fail and they all die. Rukia took her zanpaku-to and struck it through Ichigo's heart. He then, became a Soul Reaper, instead of dead from that amount of spirit energy transfusion. Miharu just sat up against the wall in pain, watching Ichigo as he went off to fight off the hollow.

Miharu and Rukia have been attending Ichigo's school as "humans" for several weeks.

She sits next to Rukia in class while Ichigo sit few seats down. They start whispering to each other.

"Rukia…can you **stop** complaining about your giggai, its fine. You should've been used to being "human" by now, really."

Rukia's response is, "Well **still** it's annoying, I mean my soul seaper powers are taking quite a while to come back, longer then normal!

Miharu grins innocently, "Well **I** have an idea then!"

"What is it…?"

"Simple, I'll just transfer some of my powers to you so you can be up and moving!"

"Is that even a good idea…?"

"Of course, everything with me **never** goes wrong!"

"_I have a bad feeling about this…_" Rukia cannot help but think.

Michiyo starts rearranging her cards in order and places them on the desk.

"Full house, all aces haha."

Everyone groans and piles up the cards, pushing them towards Michiyo.

She once again, starts to brag, "Like I say, **no** **one** can beat me at Poker haha."

She then sticks a small knife through the deck of cards, gathering up the money she won, then heads out the bar door.

She passes Shuuhei on the way to her squad; well that is until Shuuhei grips her arm.

Michiyo rolls her eyes and stops walking, looking up at him.

"You should be working instead of gambling so much you know," he complains.

"It's boringggg to workkk," Michiyo complains.

He growls then grumbles, while releasing Michiyo.

Michiyo just grins innocently, her blue long hair framing her face.

"Well yeah but you been gone awful a lot these days."

Michiyo then responds, " Andddd?"

Shuuhei sighs and ruffles her hair, "Well I miss seeing you around," and saying that, he walks off.

Michiyo watches him go, and sighs "Sorry Shuuhei…"

Soon some things are bond to happen.


	4. Chapter Four

"Ok!" Miharu shouts excitedly, "let see if its gonna work!"

Rukia walk to the wall and stands against it, "Ok **just** don't kill me in the process…"

"Don't worry, I won't," she giggles.

"Seriously if you do, I'm coming back to haunt you."

She just giggles again.

"Don't be such worrywarts," she smiles.

Rukia groans, _"Worrywart…who even __**use**__ that word..."_

"Ok now stay still…" she speaks softly while placing her hand on Rukia's chest near where her heart would be. Rukia closes her eyes. She can easily feel Rukia's heart; pounding and thumping from nervousness and possibly scared. She slowly gathers up her spiritual power into her hand through Rukia's chest, passing on her spiritual power to help boost up Rukia's power, which somehow, it just took all of Miharu's power, like totally draining it from her. Miharu collapses afterward without warning. Rukia automatically went into her soul reaper form even through she didn't will herself. She opens her eyes only to see Miharu lying on the ground.

She quickly kneels to her, "what the…Miharu...Mihi?"

"Ngh…" was all she bothers to say.

Rukia quickly, but carefully, lifts Miharu up and flashsteps off.

xXxXxXx

Kate slowly wakes up. She ends up waking late. She hurriedly gets up and puts on her Shihakusho. She rushes to the sixth captain's office soon after, not wasting a minute.

"Why were you late Jarxuela Kate?" Byakuya speaks formally, while getting up.

Aaroniero was disguise as Miharu in looks, attitude, voice, and everything there is about her.

Aaroniero, disguised as Miharu, walks in office as well then notice Kate was there.

Byakuya looks at Aaroniero with a warning glance. Aaroniero mouths "sorry" and just stands by the wall.

"As I was saying…why were you so late? Any excuses?"

"I just overslept Captain Kuchiki—that's all" was Kate's response.

"Well go to Renji Abarai's office and help him finish his work? I'm sure that's a better use of your time."

"Bu—

"No but, do as **I** order or else. You may go now."

Kate was about to protest again but changes her mind and leaves his office, heading to Renji's workroom.

Aaroniero closes the door the minute Kate steps out of the room.

Aaroniero greets Byakuya with a smile, "Hi Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya relaxes at ease just from seeing him smiling, "Hi Hichitaki."

He giggles and walks over to a window behind Byakuya's desk, leaning on the windowsill, "It's pretty outside, warm too heh."

He walks closer then stops himself, thinking, _"What the hell am I doing…"_ He just keeps his distance instead.

Silence.

Byakuya starts to grew bored, so he breaks the silence, "Hich—

"Oh just call me Miharu, Kuchiki," he giggles. He then asks, "Where's Rukia?"

"She should be in Karakura doing hollow works."

"Oh yea! I was supposed to be there! See ya later~"

Moreover, saying that, he disappears, rather strange. Makes you wonder why he bothers doing that.

Byakuya just stood there with confused expression, "Ok…now I wonder, what's up with her?"

Without a second thought, Byakuya just leave his spot and sits down at his desk, resuming paperwork. He still could not help but wonder why Miharu was acting like that, **if** he was Miharu that is.

Miharu wakes up, seeing a tall person in a green-white striped hat wearing a green outfit with a huge black coat over his body. He was also wearing clog shoes, and his face looming closely over Miharu's, a huge friendly grin stuck on his face as Miharu pulls on his cheeks all nervous. Rukia's behind the counter, searching for Soul Candy.

"Hello Miharu," the green person speaks, "made you a new giggai should recover your energy sooner then you think."  
Miharu mumbles, still tugging on his smiling expression, "and you are?..."  
"Urahara Kisuke, at your service," He grins even wider, if that is possible.  
Miharu sits up a bit, looking at him, "Mister Hat-n-Clog, nice to met chu. Rukia?"  
"Found it!" Rukia shouts excitedly.  
"...Rukia! Mind telling me what happened?" Miharu asks with a confused expression.

"You passed out," Urahara smiles while moving his face away from her.  
"Yea, from transmuting your power to me. So I asked Urahara to make you a giggai that would help you recover faster, seeing we would have to leave soon." Rukia quickly adds.  
"Leave? When!?" Miharu cries.  
"A week top. None of this was suppose to happen, and with your powers gone, you're defenseless plus they'll think you gave Ichigo your power, therefore you're to blame even through I broke the law. Oh, I'm so sorry, and they would just believe that I'm trying to well yea. Plus, t---  
Miharu interrupts, "Settle down, it's just the Soul society nothing serious Ru---  
Urahara interrupts while grinning, "Or I might ju---Ow!"  
"Shut it, all of you and your fussing!" a black cat says, sitting on the counter while Urahara rubs his face which appears to be scratched up.

The room soon quiets down, as the black cat stands on all four, walking to the edge of the counter, and then jumps far enough to land onto Miharu's soft stomach.  
"Oof," Miharu huffs, looking at the cat with curious eyes  
"Anyways...my name is Shihoin Yoruichi; it is a pleasure to met a Hichitaki," Yoruichi says, studying Miharu.  
"Really? How come?" Miharu asks.  
"Let's just say it's in your bloodline, plus the fact that you are last in line from your family tree to survive, seeing your members mainly females, have weak body system. Your great-grandmother was interesting and very kind. Surely you know your history and such?"  
"Well I do have written books and such from generation, just never really...read it."  
"You should."  
"Umm Miss Yoruichi...ma'am...What about the Soul Society!?" Rukia panics.

"About that, I'm not sure what they're going to do with her," She claims.  
"Well then..." Miharu sighs.  
"I'm sure it's isn't a bif deal!" Rukia enthusiastically shouts.  
"Yea...I'm suddenly tired...a bit sick..." Miharu says, beginning to yawn.

"Then sleep, we don't n_e_ed you getting sick!" Yoruichi snaps, "and we should head out tomorrow as well. Now, get some rest."  
Urahara lifts Miharu up and carries her to a spare room onto the small bed. Rukia follows afterwards, taking the couch as a bed while Miharu's fragile body caused her to easily sleep. Rukia eventually falls asleep as well.


	5. Chapter Five

"There's a hollow around there somewhere," Miharu explains, following her tracker that's beeping wildly as she gets closer to the hollow's hiding area.  
"Ok," Rukia says, changing into her soul reaper form as the huge bear-like hollow screeches. The bear hollow appears in front of Miharu, swinging its table-size claws towards Miharu's small body. Rukia flashsteps and stands by Miharu, holding her zanpaku-to, blocking its massive claws.  
Miharu gasps and moves out of the way, as she heard Ichigo shouting, "Get out of the way!"  
He jumps up with such enormous energy as he drags his long thick sword up its face, killing off the hollow in first, and final, blow.  
The hollow roars in pain, taking one last hit at Rukia, which it succeed. Rukia takes the hard blow on her body, crashing into the thick brick wall. Rukia groan in pain, just laying there to prevent being hurt more, as she bleeds a lot from her head, but still very much alive. The hollow soon dies and disappears.

"Are you alright?!" Ichigo shouts, running to Rukia as Miharu follows behind.  
"Just let her rest a bit before doing anything..." Miharu orders, "She'll quickly be well enough to move back into the giggai."

The red pineapple, Renji Abarai, and the noble pansy, Byakuya, arrive in Karakura. Renji spots the girls at a distance and a boy with orange hair he does not recognize.

Renji looks at Byakuya for any orders, which he just nods as Renji flashsteps off into the trees, remaining hidden from sight. Byakuya just walks casually into view. Miharu was distracted, attending to Rukia's injuries, trying to heal with any trace of spiritual energy she have left.

Rukia slowly open her eyes, then widens in shock, "N-Nii-sama?!"

Her brother just stands, watching Miharu standing up.

"Hey Captain Kuchiki," Miharu greets, turning around to face him.

He just moves his head slightly to the left, as Renji emerges from the trees, striking down at Ichigo. Ichigo's spiritual pressure begins to flare as he swings his zanpaku-to against Renji's zanpaku-to. The two sword clashes, sending a wave of sparks and energy as a battle starts out between them.

"You shouldn't be so disobedience Rukia," Byakuya calmly speaks, looking at Miharu directly without showing much emotion, or any, at all.

"Stop fighting!" Miharu cries, then looks up at Byakuya for an answer, "What are you guys here for?"  
"Taking you back, while disposing of the boy, Miharu" he response.

"Hyah!" Ichigo screams, swinging his sword down at Renji, who successfully dodged without a problem. Renji quickly land behind Ichigo, his sword sliced through Ichigo's shoulder, causing him to fall on his knees. Ichigo remains silent and in shock, his hand holding his wounded shoulder.

Renji smirks then grins, "Its over. You're dead. The power will go back to Miharu (when it was actually Rukia's power), and her going to Soul Society to die."

"Shhuukk," the sound of Ichigo's sword, scratches Renji's chin.

"Sorry, couldn't resist since your guard was down," Ichigo smirks.

"That does it," Renji growls.  
"Renji, your guard **was** down," Byakuya informs.

"So what, sir!? He's just a child!" Renji scoffs.

Renji summons his Zabimaru, jumping up in mid-air to strike Ichigo down.

"It's over!" Renji yells, his Zabimaru sinking down into Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo's heart begins to thump louder and louder every second, as Renji raises his Zabimaru.

Miharu cannot help but yell an outburst, "Ichigo! Just run!"

She tries to run but Byakuya was blocking her way, preventing her from helping Ichigo.

"Rukia!" Miharu cries.

Rukia runs as fast as she could, tackling Renji's arm that held the Zabimaru, to prevent a fatal attack. Ichigo didn't run. He stands up with his face down, refusing to run like such coward.

Ichigo somehow begins to move at high speed, charging at Renji. The noble flashsteps and breaks Ichigo's zanpaku-to, causing Ichigo to weaken instantly. He flashsteps again, slicing through Ichigo's body deeply without much use of his zanpaku-to. Ichigo slowly falls down pass Byakuya.

During his slow fall, Byakuya plainly says, "You're slow, even when falling," and the sound of Ichigo's body thumps onto the cold ground, blood pooling around him.

Rukia gaps and runs to Ichigo, kneeling down by him, "Ichigo?"

"Step away from the boy Rukia, he's of nothing now," Byakuya orders, "Come Miharu."  
The entrance to Soul Society appears, as Miharu sighs and has no choice but to follow the noble. Renji kicks Ichigo and notice that Ichigo barely reacts, a sign of him dying. He leaves Rukia and Ichigo, following behind Miharu so she does not escape.

"W-wait! Nii-sama!" Rukia cries.  
Byakuya ignores her, and within seconds, all three is gone, into Soul Society. A hell butterfly flutters out, landing on Ichigo's mangled lifeless body. Urahara appears beside Rukia, looking down at him.  
"Hmm, what you gonna do Rukia?" Urahara asks.  
"I don't know..." Rukia sighs.  
Urahara lifts the lifeless body, carrying it back to his shop, leaving Rukia to sulk.

"So...Where you taking me to exactly?" Miharu asks.  
"To Squad 6 jail," He speaks, with a bit of cold tone.  
Miharu flinch from the tone she never heard him speak in.  
"Renji, you may go. I'll escort her to her cell."  
"Alright," he murmur, and leaves.  
"Byakuya...am I really...going to die like Renji said?"  
"...yes."  
"...I see."  
"You did broke several laws," he begins talking, wanting to keep hearing her sweet voice.  
"That was Rukia...she passed her powers onto Ichigo to help us survive from the hollow even through it was my idea...and so I transferred mine to her which was a mistake...so yea..."  
"Still broke the laws and completely your fault."  
Miharu quiets down and just follows.

"…Miharu I—

"Hello Miharu!! Long time no see!" Rikichi interrupts, giving Miharu a friendly greeting, "So what you doing in the Squad?"

"I'm under arrest, nothing serious," she lies, smiling lightly at him.

"Oh, wow well that's a first."

"Like I said, nothing serious so yeah."

"Rikichi, don't you have butterflies to catch?" Byakuya says, sending him a cold glare.

"R-right Captain!" Rikichi shouts, saluting him before running off.

"Byakuya…"

"It was necessary."

"But still…"

"You'll see him plenty of other times," Byakuya sighs.

He puts Miharu in the cell, locking the cell door afterwards.

"So I'm alone with no one…" Miharu mumbles, then smiles, It's such a nice day outside, isn't it?"

She skips to the small window and looks outside.

"A bit chilly through," she shivers, giggling a bit, "I suppose it'll snow soon."

"Mihi…"

"Hey, you have a blanket?" She turns around, walking to the noble.

"Hmmm…here," Byakuya takes off his captain coat, slipping it through the steel bars, and putting it on her.

She presses her face on the coat, inhaling the sweet scent of cherry blossom, her body warming up.

"Mihi…" he quietly whispers. He looks at her, and reaches his hand to her face, placing it against her soft smooth skin.

"Captain Kuchiki! It's an emergency! Come quick!"

"I need to go," he murmurs, flash stepping away.

Miharu sighs, walking to the chair that's in the middle of the cell. She sits down, and watches through the window, hoping to see Michiyo at least. The gray clouds begin to form over Soul Society. The wind speeding up, facing one another as it carries the ice-snow that falls from the sky. The wind also whistling "faster faster" and soon, a small blizzard form, as the temperate drops.

"_This will be a while…sitting here…"_ Miharu thought.


	6. Chapter Six

"Come on Ichigo," Urahara says, pushing him off a cot. He falls off with a "thump" on the hard wood floor.

"Ow…" he mumbles, sitting up while rubbing his head to relieve the pain.

"What is it hat-and-clog?" Ichigo grumbles.  
Rukia kicks Ichigo from the behind, "its Urahara strawberry."

Ichigo crashes into a wall, and slides down it, landing on his butt.

He rubs his redden face, "What the hell was that for Rukia!?"

She scoffs, "You need to regain your power. Now up up."

The trap door that Ichigo apparently was sitting on opens up, causing him to fall through. He fell down into a deep hole, smash into the ground as rocks fall and piles onto him.

"Time to train!" Urahara grins.

"Mihi?" the noble man calls out, seeing if she is still there.

Miharu weakly calls out, "Yea?"

The noble approaches the cell, looking at her with worried expression, then shakes his head to maintain no expression what so ever.

"Hichitaki, I brought you thicker warmth, a wool blanket. Don't be getting sick," he orders, slipping back to his old careless self.

Miharu force herself up, clearing her throat as she stands on her stiff legs, walking to him. She trades Byakuya's captain coat for the green blanket.

"Thank y-you," she shudders, wrapping the blanket around herself.

"Hmm….Richiki, get Hichitaki something warm to eat."

"Huh? Oh ok Captain Sir!" Richiki shouts, running off to the kitchen.

"…Bya, what's with the sudden…withdrawal? Miharu nervously asks, and cough. She rubs her face and sniff.

"That's how I am; surely you know that by now."

"Yes but yesterday—

"I was just trying to comfort you for what lies ahead, Hichitaki," Byakuya interrupts.

Miharu fall silence.

Only the sound of their breathing and the wind of snow stirring fill the room. Byakuya nods as a sign of good-bye, not breaking the silence as he leaves.

Richiki comes running back, "H-here Mi, I made you soup."

Miharu frowns to herself and turn her head to him, smiling sweetly. She turns around, accepting the chicken soup as Richiki blushes just from their fingers barely touching.

"Richiki, thank-you. This makes me happy," She speaks softly but cheerful at same time, eating up the hot soup while it burns her tongue just slightly.

Richiki blushes more, "No problem. Anything for you. Where the Captain go anyways?"

"He left," Miharu answers, walking to her chair to sit down.

"Oh, that's a beautiful blanket Mi," he says in awe.

"Thanks."

Miharu soon realizes she's on her way to death, so why bother keeping up with her friends. She's going to be out of her misery after all.

"Richiki, you should go."

"But Mi, I like you, you know that," he blushes, "Why?"

"I'm not part of existence anymore soon. So why bother?"

Richiki sighs, never seeing her act like that, even at the scariest or worst moment. Miharu soon slips into her own mind, imagining her past on the wall, things she did. Thins she wants. Things she's ready to achieve in the future. Richiki says his good-byes before leaving Miharu alone.

"What?! **Are you crazy old man**!?!" Ichigo shouts, louder then what was needed.

"Nope," Urahara grins, fanning himself with well, his fan.

Ichigo was in soul form, chain on his chest to his original body. Now, he has to hurry to the top of the hole within 48 hours. Otherwise, he'll end up transforming into a hollow and dead by Urahara's sword.

"This is too **hard**!" Ichigo yells, after repeatly trying to get to the top. He could've just climb but the sad thing is. Urahara tied poor strawberry's hands behind his back. So running up the dirt wall doesn't work due to gravity. It just cause more back pain and possible head trauma for the orange boy.

"Well it's to be alive and a soul reaper!" Urahara crackles, "or to be dead as a hollow!"

"…get a life Urahara!" Rukia splats.

"Aww, I was just enjoying myself."

"Bad."

Urahara "whimper" and goes to sit down.

"Wonderful sun!" he says, pretending to tan himself with foil.

Rukia walks up to the paper sun that was hung above his head, and tears it apart as shed of tiny yellow paper falls onto his hat and grumbles, "Wonderfully nothing."

Urahara frowns playfully,"Aww…"

"**Ahh**! You'll get it brat!" Ichigo screams.

"Na-na-nana-na, pff," Jinta sticks his tongue out.

"I'll get you!"

"Pfffffff."

"Shuuhei, my type of man," a woman giggles.

"No way, Renji is better heh," a blond girl says.

"Have you seen Gin? Talk about creepy," an older woman shudders.

"Byakuya seems like he needs a vacation," the round girl grins.

Four females just chat away about males in the Soul Society, mainly lieutenants and captains.

"Hello girly-girls, may I help you?" Michiyo smirks playfully.

"Well," the woman sais, "You're friend with Shuuhei so—

"Not a chance. Now scatter ladies," Michiyo orders.

The group of women mumbles, leaving their area to another side of the bar, out of sight. Shuuhei pops in behind Michiyo.

"Hey Miss Ai," he greets, putting an arm around her shoulder, "How you doing? Catch up on your work yet?"

"Of course. It's all finish," she replies.

"Good," he praises, giving her a kiss on her head.

Michiyo looks down, blushing a pale pink and mumbles a thank-you.

"So what you doing at the bar anyways? Isn't that Hichitake friend of yours here?"

"She is?...I should see her tomorrow, I miss her!" she excitedly shouts.

"As long as you finish your work," Shuuhei grumbles.

"Work work work, whatever."

"Ptsh. Hey can I have a drink?"

"Sure thing," the bartender says, handing Shuuhei a glass of brown scotch.

Shuuhei drinks up to halfway of the glass, and sets it down.

"Ahh that's refresh---okay my drink, get your own tch," Shuuhei sigh.

Michiyo drank down the rest of it, "Well you just left it out in the open."

Shuuhei orders another drink, "Two more, one for her and me in large glass."

The bartender serves Shuuhei 2 more scotch.

Michiyo starts drinking her large glass down as Shuuhei rolls his eyes.

"Ouk---in open heh," Michiyo snickers, finishing her drink.

Shuuhei gives Michiyo a funny look, "Already drunk Ai? Funny." He starts to drink his up as well.

"Shuuuushuuuuu~" Michiyo sings, "Hiiiiii~"

"…maybe I should get you home…lets go."

'"Shuuuheiii~" Michiyo hugs and clings onto him.

"Can't hold your fluid down well huh?" he noticed, lifting Michiyo up onto his back. He heads off to Squad 9, and enters her room three minute later.

"Your room…farther than I thought," he grumbles, setting Michiyo on her bed, "After knowing you all these years, your room is rather—

Michiyo places her lips on his, shushing him. She tugs Shuuhei down on her bed, which he obeys.

"Ai—

"I love you all along, don't you too?" she interrupts, planting another kiss on his lips. Her wet but soft slim lips against his dry, also somewhat slim, lips. Shuuhei kisses back but then moves away to corner of her bed to get some distance.

"I d-do love you too, but Ai you're intoxicated at the moment. And it isn't right, or wouldn't work out."

"Shuuuuheiiii, does it even matter?" she winks, crawling to him.

Shuuhei gulps," W-we can try? But—hic." Shuuhei holds his breath, looking up at the ceiling to try killing his hiccups. Michiyo sits between his legs and lean up against him, nuzzling on front of his neck. Shuuhei starts mumbling, relaxing, "that feels good."

"You really need to relax more, you're all stiff and tense," she complains, kissing up his neck.

"Well sorry Miss Ai, not my problem if Captain Tousen was gone for the day, which means I'm in charge of keeping the Squad in order."

"Hmmhmm, sure," she kisses below his chin, "no kisses for me?"

Shuuhei chuckles and looks at Michiyo, "Not your pouting face…"

"Please~?"

"One, just one," he says, mostly remaining himself not to get into it.

He kisses Michiyo gently on the lips, as she kisses back, trying to keep that gentleness. He pulls away, as Michiyo pouts right away.

"Shuuhei," she whines.

"Go to bed," he grumbles.

"It's only eight o'clock."

"You'll need it. You're intoxicated and lacking sleep."

"If you stay, I will."

"Doesn't seem like you would anyways…"

"Night!" she bounces, going underneath the blanket.

"…night?" he looks at her funny.

Michiyo places her head on his lap and falls asleep so easily.

"…_maybe a large glass was a bit too much…"_ he thought, and snickers. Eventually he falls asleep in his corner. His hand on her waist, head tiled back against two walls, and other hand just on his lap.

Gin walks to a section of Soul Society, where no one was around at that time, to meet with Aizen.

Ace glomps Gin from behind, which the plan was going just as Gin wanted it to, "Hey Gin, whatchu doing out here?"

"Hmm? Oh was just walking dear, looking for Aizen. What you follow me for?"

Ace buries her face in his back, "was seeing where you were going, that's all. I mean I remember when we were younger, I always follow you around."

"Hello Ichimaru and Sky," Aizen greets, "How's your day?"

Gin moves Ace to front of him, "Oh just fine."

Ace stays against Gin, not giving Aizen a simple greeting.

"Well, my false death should be tomorrow," Aizen grins, looking at Ace," And she is to blame. Everyone knows she. Hates. Me."

Aizen have his face near hers, daring her to make a move while grinning.

Ace swings her hand at his face, "Get out of my face!"

Aizen catches her hand, "Well we need you. Are you willing to?"

"No. Now let go."

Aizen lets go of her, and straighten himself up, "So tomorrow as well, I'm shortening Hichitaki Miharu's death penalty** and** moving her to the white tower."

"You did all that?! O—

Gin covers Ace's mouth to shut her outburst.

"And of course, what to do with Ace? She could be so helpful but she is not willing to and so she is a problem then. Ichimaru?"

Gin turns Ace around, looking at her.

"Ace, can you help us and keep this a secret as well?"

"Why _should_ I? He's planning betrayal! In addition, you too! How could you? How dare you!?"

Tousen appears behind Aizen, placing his hand on Aizen's shoulder.

"Should I silent her?" Tousen offers.

"No, I want to see if Ichimaru can lure her over," Aizen whispers, still having a grin plaster to his face.

"But deary, if I didn't love you so much, you would be dead. However, if you come with us, with _me_, why we can be hmm…together. Isn't that what you wanted?" he smiles widely after, his finger tracing around her neck.

She sighs and turns around, approaching Aizen. She glances at Tousen.

"So…what's the plan Aizen?"

"Well, I already have Momo thinking you're out to get me. So tomorrow, when you see a butterfly, rush," he points at a building," Right there but not until Momo shows up can you appear, alright?"

"Illusion isn't it?"

"So you did know, and manages to avoid the effect no doubt. Interesting," Aizen grins, amused for once.

"Illusion is nothing but cheap tricks."

"Even through it helps, doesn't it?

"A coward you are."

"At least I have no fear to hold me back," he grips Ace's neck, lifting her up, "You're top afraid to use your power."

Ace glares down at Aizen, "I obey it, and you just abuse yours."

"We each have different ways of life."

"Put me **down**," Ace orders.

Aizen squeezes her neck, almost breaking it but drops Ace down as she falls to the ground. Ace pants, trying to catch her breath, while watching Tousen and Aizen leave.

"Are you alright dear?" Gin asks.

"You could've help! You could've stopped him from hurting me!" Ace yells, now all out of breath. She begins panting harder, trying to take in more oxygen as she stands up. She waits a moment to catch her breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You seem fine and capable of handling him."

"Still! How I know you _really_ love me then huh?!" she leans against a wall.

"Like this," Gin moves closer, his right hand places firmly on the wall by her head. Using his left hand, he curls up his index finger, gently placing it under her chin. He tiles her head up so she's facing him, and leans in to kiss. Ace suddenly went from anger to bitter shy, as she jerks her head to the side, causing Gin to kiss her on the cheek.

"My my Ace, I didn't take you for a shy person at all," he chuckles, his warm cinnamon breath sweeping across her face.

She inhales the smell and taste, blushing," W-well, I-I d-don't know."

"So you are human. Why, your cheeks are pink for once."

"S-shut up. S-so what?" she mumbles.

"It's rather cute, he flirts, "would see your cute face better if you look at me."

"M-maybe next time."

"Why not now? You did just ask me to prove my love, did you not?"

"D-didn't think you would. You never prove anything to me."

"Never say never," he grins.

He turns her face to him, and studies her expression while holding his smile, "Want to see something you always begged me about?"

She perks up, looking at Gin directly, "Yea?"

Gin opens his eyes halfway, pairs of red eyes looking at her light blue eyes.

Ace gasps, "Your eyes…gosh…" Ace was in awe, refusing to look away from him. Gin finally got her attention.

"_When to kiss, to capture her in my grasp for Aizen Sosuke, hmm…"_ Gin plans. Gin opens his eyes all the way, dazing Ace even more. Ace places her hand on the side of his face, tilting her head a bit to the left.

Gin put his free hand on side of her neck, "Hmm, poor dear. Your neck is bruising."

Ace leans closer, just nodding.

Gin moves his hand from her neck, lifting her face up, and placing a kiss on her cold lips. Ace shivers from the contact of his warm lips, but wouldn't kiss back. Gin removes his hand from the wall and presses his thumb into her bruise. She yelps from the pain, which gives Gin a chance to slide his tongue in, french kissing. Ace begins to, shyly, french back, tasting the similar cinnamon in his mouth. She closes her eyes and pulls Gin closer to her until there is no space between there body. Gin pulls away from the kiss.  
"My my, getting feisty aren't we dear?" he gibes.

She blushes and presses her face on him, burying it.

"Now no needs to be shy, " he taunts again, closing his eyes. She whimpers.

"Hmm, its awful late, we should be getting to bed Acey dear," Gin says, hugging her tightly. She burrows into his captain coat, not leaving or being left. Gin pulls Ace up onto his feet, holding her against his warmth with one arm, and flashsteps to his office. He steps into his room (offices connected to bedroom and bathroom) and places her, who all of the sudden seems so fragile, on his bed.

Ace pulls on his sleeves, "Where you sleeping?"

"With you of course, silly lil' girl," Gin says, smirking on the inside. He crawls onto the bed n pulls her underneath him.

"You will need me. More than air. More than life itself. You couldn't able to live without me, even for one second. I'm everything you need. I'm your whole."


	7. Chapter Seven

Three days later, Michiyo stops by to visit Miharu.

"Mihi, ya there?" She calls out, looking in every cell for her best friend.

"Miharu," She calls again. Nothing.

"That's weird, where she go?" She mumbles to herself.

"M-miss Ai, she happens to…transfer to the white tower," Rikichi says, "come on out of there."

She walks outside to Rikichi, "White tower?..."

"Well yea…She is so…lifeless all of the sudden. I heard that her death sense have been shorten as well—H-hey where you going?!"

"See ya!" Michiyo shouts, running towards the tower.

Miharu's neck has a red collar, four-chain link connected to it by the four guards. They're walking across the bridge as Gin from the other side of the bridge approaches.

"My my, poor lil' thing, and Michy went to see you too. A shame you're not there," he says, grinning as per usual.

"What you want Captain Ichimaru?..." she quietly speaks.

"Just wanted to see yer pretty lil' face before you die of course. Now I have, bai-bai 3~," and off he goes.

The guards continued walking Miharu to the tower.

"Where you think you're going Ai?" Byakuya bluntly speaks.  
Michiyo stops to catch her breath, then replies, "to see Mihi Sir."  
"There will be no visits for her. She disowns everyone she known."  
"...Do you **even** care that **she's** going to die?....**Over** some **stupid** laws!? **I have** to see her **dammit**!!"  
"Your languages and unnecessary shouting will not be tolerated leave now. That's an order."  
"Look at yourself! So he--  
Slish  
Michiyo steps back, touching her right shoulder that has sudden pain, seeing red blood on her fingers.  
"This is an order. No visits or anyone else allowed at the white tower," he puts his zanpakuto away.  
"Fine, be that way. A cold full of himself prissy noble," she splats, and storms off.  
He just looks up at the white tower where the guards now locking Miharu into.

"So tired…need rest…" Ichigo mumbles in sleep, hiding behind a giant rock avoiding training.

"Oh strawberry~ Where are you my boy?~" Urahara sings, "you can't hide forever~"

Ichigo snorts.

"Oh Yoru love~ Mind finding him?~"

"He's sleeping behind that rock," she points out with her paw.

"Ichigo, say strawberry," and boom, he drops like a million little rocks oh him. Ichigo groans and suffers the rough edges of rocks jabbing into him.

"Much better, now we got more training to do," Urahara grins behind his fan.

The sound of sword clashing echoes through the training room. Kate wearing short shorts and a tank top covered in sweat as well as Renji who's shirtless with a pair of black pant on.

"Come – on," he pants, "We been drilling for –ah!" he dodges her attack.

"For an hour and a half," she says, "has to be two hours or more."

"Ugh, can't we take a break?! I always been training with you since several years ago as friends and still am and all I'm asking is **one** little break!"

"No, not yet."

"How can you not be tired as I am? I swear that maybe, _maybe_ you are stronger then me, even Captain Kuchiki but you're just rather stay in fifth seat. I mean you actually last out against Kuchiki then other people do and they're of higher seat."

"Who knows? I rather remain where I am. For the time being."

"Ah who am I kidding; I'm just overworking myself tch. The last thing I need is being messed up in the head by you."

She laughs lightly.

The battle intensifies as things begin to heat up.

"Hmm Ace dear?" Gin calls, looking around his office and bedroom. He hears the sound of running water and chuckles. Ace turns the water off and jumps out of the shower, wrapping a gray towel around herself, her wet hair flat down on one side over her shoulder. She looks at the mirror and frowns.

"I miss Gin too much…" She walks out the door putting her hair up with her eyes close (weird habit of hers).

"Hello dear, how you been?" he gives her a hub.

"Wah! G-gin!" she cries, taken by surprise.

Gin pretends to frown, "What? You no miss me? I'm hurt."

"N-no you just startled me! Of course I do!" she tiptoes and kisses him, "I miss you too much. I felt as if my heart ends up being torn out. Empty. Nothing…"

This was the reaction and attachment he was hoping to get from her.

"Just don't go killing you," he grins.

"Hmm I love you. I'm yours forever, and always," she leans onto him.

He smiles but actually cares, and chuckles again, "Love you too deary."

"_Wait, why am I actually smiling, I have no feelings for her. That's absorbed!"_ he thought, arguing against his heart, _"We need her on our side, that's all. I'm just caught up in the emotion."_

Ace walks off to get dress. Gin sits down on the edge of bed, watching her.

"You'll always love me. Never wanting to leave me. Always Obedience to me. Completely mine," Gin conforms.

She walks over to him, planting another kiss on his lips, "Always. Even if I hated you. You're my life."

The last line caused him to smirk, "Your life?" He wraps his arms around her hip, his cheek against her stomach, "Even if I betrayed and damaged you?"

She looks down at him, stroking her fingers through his hair, working out the knots.

"Hmm?" he hums.

She hesitant a bit longer before answering, "Yes," then giggles from Gin's butterfly kisses, which tickles her stomach.

"Guess I better leave my mark on ya," he moves, sitting on the center of the bed. She follows, crawling onto his lap. Gin nuzzles on her neck, teasing her.

"Gin that's not funny," she complains, moving her neck away rubbing it.

"Like I said," he takes her hands, "I'm leaving my mark on ya." He quickly pins her down on the bed, "My my, seems like you weren't done closing your sghfsh.

"Can't help it if I'm too distracted by you," she complains again, trying to free herself from his grips.

"Oh really? Good thing yer hair's long," he smirks, kissing from her stomach up her body to her collarbone.

"You will… remember me, always thinking of me first. Needing me, obeying my every words and command. Obsess with my touch and voices and every little thing I do. I am forever imprinted on and inside you."

"Ugh! How could he?!" Michiyo yells, hitting her fist into the wall causing a hole to crack.

Tousen taps her door open, "Hey Ai, long time no see."

"Huh? Oh! Hi captain! Haven't seen you lately, how you been?" she happily chatters.

"I've been just fine myself. Been busy, my apologies."

"You don't say…"

"Something's up?"

"Not at all," she lies, "I just need to rest."

"Nice talking to you again then," Tousen says, continuing walking down the hallway.

The guard let Byakuya into the tower, him nodding at the guard to send them away for a moment. He sees Miharu, curled up in the corner with the same blanket he gave her, sleeping.  
"Hichitaki," he speaks, kneeling down to her. He shakes her a bit to wake her up.  
"Ngh---cold..." Miharu mumbles, slowly waking up,"...hello."  
"I need to make things precisely clear between us," he states, standing up. Miharu slowly follows, keeping the blanket wrapped around herself.  
"I have no feelings for you. Nothing. I'm just your captain, nothing else," he coldly says, half breaking her heart.  
Miharu walks closer to him nonetheless," Well guess what?..."  
He looks directly at her, "Hmm?"  
"I love you. I cannot just not have feelings for you. Even if you broken my heart into million pieces, like now. I still am in love with you Kuchiki Byakuya. Doesn't matter anyways, I'm soon to be gone..."  
Byakuya seems unaffected, but feels warmer inside, happy. He starts to remember that emotion, such, is not needed, and so he remains quiet and calm, pushing it down.  
He nods.

"Close you eyes please," she asks. He did as told.  
She walks up to him, trying to not shy away, and tugs on his hair, feeling it's soft and smoothness. She then stands on her toes, pressing her small pink lips against his. He didn't kiss back, just absorbing it all in. She senses his reiatsu spikes slightly but it went back down. As she moves away, he kisses back quickly, one of his hands holding both her hands in front of his chest to prevent her squirming away. Miharu kisses again, heat creeping to her cheeks warming her face up. Byakuya continues his kissing, placing his other hand behind her head, feeling her brown hair through his long fingers. The kisses keep deepening as more heat starts to build up. Miharu keep trying to free her hands to **touch** him in any ways, but smiling in the kiss nonetheless.

"I granted you your wish," he mumbles, pressing his forehead against hers, noses slightly touching and his pale lips lightly touching hers.  
"Please don't leave me...I'm scared..." Miharu whispers, tears slipping out.  
"I can't do anything about it," he strokes her cheek, and stands up, "I'm sorry. You know Miharu, you remind me of a hell butterfly. Fragile wings, tiny and easily crush by anything, even if it barely, barely touches them. Also very beautiful, full of colors, always fluttering around objects and living things."  
The footstep of a guard walking echoes, getting closer as time runs out.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. We each have separated paths. Yours apart from mine. We just happen to wonder off that path. I will see you at the gallows. Goodbye," he turns around; his scarf barely sweeps by her face. The guard arrives, openning the door.  
"Time's up Kuchiki sir," the guard says. He walks out of the cell without one last look at the girl. The girl that touched his cold heart. Miharu sighs, curling up once again in the corner hidden by the red blanket.

"Hi-ya!"  
Thump. "Ow!"  
Students training at the academy, thinking they're the best and wanting to be the best.  
Risa, a girl blind and deaf from an attacking hollow, leans against the wall in the corner. No one ever known that she suffers with such disability. A boy shots off and charges at her, swinging his sword right at her. She blocks it with the palm of her hand. Blood tinkling down.  
"Ha! Gotcha!" he excitedly shouts.  
"If you think you won, you are sadly mistaken," she says, squeezing his zanpaku-to until it shatters the blade into tiny glass-like pieces.  
"H-hey! What you do that for?!" he yells, shocked that such a small girl capable of breaking his blade.  
"Risa Latvia, be nice to the student," the teacher says.  
A moment of silent.  
"I'm sorry but this student attacked me," she holds up her hand that's bleeding, "therefore, I was defending myself. I have the right to."  
"Does not mean you _break_ it. That's another detention for you miss."  
"It was necessary. He was being stupid and treating it like a toy. He's attacking random people just to entertain himself. Such bastards. Beside, I don't give a damn so fuck off," she argues, leaving the classroom.

She grumbles as she walks her way through the crowds, turning on her iPod. She put her big plain headphone on as her music blares into her deaf ears. She unclips her bangs, covering her pale red/gray eyes.  
"Risa?" Ukitake says, stopping his conversation with Aizen.  
Latvia stops and turns her head to them with a rude tone, "What?"  
Ukitake walks over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "I want you to met Sosuke Aizen."  
"Get your hand off me. I'll pass."  
"Rather rude child isn't she, maybe you should place her in my care," Aizen says.

"I hate everyone. Fuck off!" she almost shouts.  
"Makes me curious how can she hear and see where we are and such," Aizen ask with curiously.  
"Listen here, ass. I'm not stupid. I don't need anyone. Screw. You."  
"Risa, be nic--  
"Shut up Ukitake."  
"Maybe you should leave Ukitake, I'll settle her down. You don't seem so well all of sudden.  
"I guess I will...Be kind to her she doesn't know any better," Ukitake sigh, coughing a bit as he leaves to his squad.  
"You're quite interesting from ever since you came into Soul Society," he takes her hand by force and flashsteps into his office.  
"Let go of me. What's wrong with you people?! Go take some other fucking girl assho--  
Aizen grips Latvia by her neck, crushing her windpipe while her body is press against the wall, "You will respect me so call me by the name Aizen, not one of your improper word Latvia," he lets go of her as she crashes into the ground. She spits on his foot, looking up at him as her pale ghostly eyes glares at his brown eyes through the glasses. He increases his spiritual pressure directly on her, crushing her down. She starts to have problems breathing, smashed in the ground. She coughs out blood and struggles to get up but can't.  
"Have you already forgotten who saved you from such horror past? Have you forgotten who's capable of injuring you since he knows your every weak spot?"

"Shut the fuck up!!" she yells, her voice intensifying like a boom box. Luckily, he was wearing earplugs to prevent ears damage and farther damages.  
"Yelling not going to do you any good Latvia try again. I've taught you better skills."  
She makes a "tsktsk" sound with her tongue, causing windows and Aizen's glasses to shatter as she then press her lips on the ground, humming an undetectable low frequency causing the ground to crack up and shatter as well, shards of concrete striking through both his feet. He chuckles darkly and kicks the sharp concrete away, healing his feet. He picks her up with his hand around her jaw, pulling her headphone off. The Kill playing loudly,

What if I fell to the floor

Couldn't take all this anymore

What would you do, do, do

Come break me down

Bury me bury me

I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight

Beg for the rest of my life

What would you do

You say you wanted more

What are you waiting for

I'm not running from you (from you)

He breaks the headphone, "Next time dont be so rude to me. You seem to slowly bond with Ukitake. Dont bond, make friendships, or relationships with anyoen. They will just leave you in the end. You're better off without them." He drops her to the ground.

"If I was you, I would ru with such a little life I have," he grins, "have a nice day."  
"I have you! I fricking hate every being in this world! Leave me alone!" she yells as she takes off. She contines running through socitey, eyes overfilling with tears, as her bangs get wet and sticks on her face.

She ends up tripping over her own feet, crashing into the hard ground. Couple young in training soul reapers laughs at her.  
"What the matter Risa?" One of them taunts, "Can't see where you're going?"  
"S-shut up!" Latvia yells, squeezing her eyes shut.  
Ukitake walks into the scene, kindly telling the group to leave. They listen and scatter.  
"Risa, you alright?" he ask.  
She does not answer.

He kneels down in front of her, his hand pushing her bangs away. He takes out a clean rag to dry her face with, wiping away her tears. Risa still doesn't response. He then pulls her up a bit.  
She suddenly outburst, "I hate you! I fucking hate you!"  
She sobs even more, as Ukitake holds her shoulder, standing up as she gets pull up, force to stand as well. She starts banging her first on his chest hard, causing him to cough blood.  
"I. Hate. You! Why cant you leave me be?! I hate everyone! Everything! Even myself! Everything is fucked up! It's a hellhole here! And a--  
Ukitake hugs her, hand on the back of her head as her face presses onto him, shushing her cries.

"Shh...Latvia its okay..." he whispers, unsure of how to comfort her.  
"You care too much..." she mumbles, "Always around...I hate you...Why can't you go away? You irate me too much and I despise you Ukitake. I don't give a damn for anyone even you and I...The worlds cruel as it is...as well as I..." she always a bit while backing away from Ukitake, fixing her bangs down.  
"Why hide? You can be so much better then you are..." Ukitake ask, "You can suppress others just from your disabilities. Rather then rejecting you and being so...cold."  
"You have **no** idea what I've been through. **No Fucking Idea! Everything I have to suffer through!**

**Everything I've given up!** Everything...I have nothing left....what you want from me....I'm nothing....just....empty...  
Ukitake walks over to her, lifting her up as he carries her to his home, "Just sleep Latvia...and dream."  
She bestfor once, too tired and stressed out as she gives in to sleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Ace? Ace where are you?" Kate calls out  
"Over here," Ace giggles, running from Kate.  
She chases and finally corners Ace.  
"Why you keep running off?" Kate asks.  
"Since you are the one to die," Ace sneers, transforming into a giant hollow and murdering her best friend.  
"Ahh!" Kate suddenly sits up, awake from her nightmare, "Damn those nightmares...a week later from my training with him and the nightmares still floats around in my head."  
She sighs as she gets up and goes to shower

Mihi sign, "One more week..."  
She start writing letters as a goodbye, letting those close to her know how she feels and how they're important too her.  
Plans soon will unfold in the world of Soul Society.

"Hmm I think you're ready Ichigo...soon..." Urahara grins, fanning himself.  
"Aww come on! More training?" Ichigo complains.  
Uyru shoots an arrow at berry boy, as it slashes his shoulder but barely much damage.  
"Hey watch what you're doing Quincy!" he yells, panicked with his eyes wide open.  
Ash tiled her head to the side," Uyru...you could've killed him..."  
"That's the point..." he mumbles, pushing his glasses up with his index finger as it reflects the light.

Ace desperately looks for Kate, "Sheesh she needs to visit me I never knew where her room is." She runs into a random room, "Kate?!"  
Rikichi screams like a girl, covering himself with a towel, "A-ace! S-she two room down!"  
"Oh sorry," she mumbles quickly as she runs off. Rikichi faints as the deep red blush leaves his face.

She busts into the correct room this time, "Kate!"  
"Yea?" She response, slipping a shirt on before putting the black robe on.  
"I miss you!" She cries, tackling Kate with hugs.  
"Ace! Its you! Long time no see!"  
"Dude...I almost saw nakey Rikichi...."  
"...you were spared from the suffering..." Kate shudders, patting her on the shoulder.  
"Luckily..."

"You seem...different...somehow..."  
She shrugs. "Probably from lack of seeing me."  
"Your spiritual pressure isn't around. You seem more...secretive and restless. Just more...different that's all."  
Ace smiles, "I'm just resting myself. I know, don't know why though. Oh by the w--  
The sound of a girl screams echoes.  
"Is that..."  
"Let's go!" Ace commands, running off to find what caused this unnecessary scare, even though she knew what really was happening.

"C-captain Ichimaru...h-how could you...kill Aizen...?" Momo whimpers, holding up her zanpakuto.  
"I just arrived so how could I possibly kill him. Don't be jumping to the wrong conclusion now dear," Gin grins more.  
She starts charging at him with anger, screaming his name, saying that he killed him.  
Gin just smirks, remaining in his position. Izuru jumps in, prepare to block her attack in time.

Kate arrived on the scene, "Momo!! You'll get in trouble! H-hey Ace where you going?!

Ace appears out of nowhere to Momo, hitting her in the left shoulder as she sweep her leg backward into Momo's right leg, tripping her and holds her zanpakuto at her neck.

She glares at Ace, "A low seat shouldn't able to do that."  
"Low seat? Ptsh, it just numbers to me. You care to move and leave, or still after him?"  
"But he killed Aizen! How--  
Ace steps back, "Go. Git. Don't even look back."  
She gets up and walks away as if nothing happened.  
Ace turns around to Gin and Kate, smiling.

Kate gapes, "Ace! You could've hurt her and since when you actually do that…you barely fought me last time…"  
Momo then turns around and flashsteps, striking at her while she's distracted.  
Wrong move.  
Ace seems to disappear then reappear behind Momo, slamming her down with a simple kick in the back.

Momo crashes.

"Told you not to--

Kate starts walking to Ace, annoyed, "Ace cut it out! Just stop this guys! Ju—

Toshiro appears and help Momo to her feet, locking handcuffs on her wrists.  
Rangiku eyes Ace suspiciously while cuffing her wrists as well.

"How strong are you I wonder…" Ranku whispers.  
"You have no idea," She whispers back.  
"Toshiro…" Momo mumbles.

"Not a word. And its Captain Hitsugaya," he walks off with Momo to put her in jail. Same with what Rangiku doing to Ace. Both in different squad cells.

Gin appears next to Rangiku, "Hello Rang dear. Must you be so harsh on Ace?  
"Ichimaru, she could've killed Momo if given the chance to," Rangiku mumbles.

"Hmm your point?"

"Gin!"

"Just kidding," He grins, "Well we best be on our way."

"Tsk…yea I'll see ya later," She leaves.

"Ace, be more careful with yourself, but of course now I see why Aizen have a long term interest in you."

She just scoffs while sitting with her back against the cold steel bar.

Gin kneels down and put his hand through the bar, combing his fingers through her hair.

"Aizen isn't dead and what's he's interest in me for?"

"Your skills and to experiment really…"

"I refuse; I as hell refuse to be a body for him to go poking around."

"Then I guess you can't have me," he withdraw his hand.

"No!" she yells, her face against the bar as her hand stretches, gripping his sleeve.

"Please…don't…leave me," she whimpers.

"I can't stay if yer not cooperating with Aizen."

"I will…just don't go…"

"Okay dear 3~" he hums, stroking her hair to the front on one side to reveal her neck more. She starts to feel tingly in her stomach then pain, cramps. She curls up against the floor, trying to cope with it. Gin pulls out a key and unlocks the door walking in then closes it, "You alright?"

"Something in my hip hurts…"

Gin sits by her and pulls her arms away then her pant down a bit, examine her hip, well it seems a bit red and swollen…"

He kisses the hipbone then her stomach, causing her to giggle.

"Hmm, no one is here nor will be for the night~" Gin sings, pulling her under him.

"N-not now!" she protests.

"C'mon~" he smirks, squeezing her hip with his legs, causing her to squirm.

"M-maybe," she whines, trying to pull her hip away.

He gives her a soft kiss as she kisses back, a bit harder then intended.

"Ahh ahh, copy, no rough unless I am~" he teases."

She pulls him down and kisses his ear softly,"Sorry."

"Renji, I can't believe she been holding out on me!" Kate complains, "and of course she ends up arrested!"  
"Settle down Kate...uhmm I'm sure she had her reason?" Renji nervously speaks.  
"Oh sure! She's a 10th seat and yet she seems easily capable of a lieutenant level! She's hiding secrets from me...I thought we were like sisters, able to tell each other everything."  
"Then uhm...talk to her? Talk to each other?"  
"I will..."  
He walks over, giving Kate a big comforting hug.  
"Thank you, I'll see you later Renji," Kate blush, giving him a kiss on the cheek and runs off.  
Renji blinks, light shade of salmon color creeping on his cheeks. He chuckles quietly, smiling to himself while leaving the empty hallway to catch up on his paperwork he so lacks doing.

A paper plane hits him in the head. He unfolds it and read, "Doesn't mean I forgive you for chickening out on me in the right.  
Renji sigh, "Oh joy..."

"Pss, Miharu, I'm here," Michiyo whispers through a crack in the wall close to Miharu.

Miharu looks around, "Michi? Where are you?"

"Right here, the crack."

She turns her head to the crack, "Hello…"

"Hey Mihi, how you been?"

"Peachy…I'm dead soon…why bother coming?"

"I have something or you Mihi…see?" She slips a necklace, shining white.

"…that's my mother's," she recognize, taking the necklace, "Thank you…"

"Well, I figured you wouldn't live without it," She smiles, "how you feeling?"

"I feel a bit better…just trying tog et things ready before…departing. Beside, I lived a nice life."

"Why not run…escape and hide at a distance?"

"Its fine anyways, she sign, "here…give the letters to who's ever name is on it. See you if I get a chance to!"

She closes her eyes to sleep in thoughts, ignoring Michiyo's protest. Eventually, Michiyo leaves, frustrated and avoiding being chased down by guards.

Michiyo sign, looking though the envelopes, "One for me…one for Ukitake…and Byakuya? He doesn't even care about her, the hell? Ugh guess it can't be helped."

"Well, at least Ukitake over there, saving me the trip of going to his squad," she thought.

"Hey Captain Ukitake!" she greets.

Ukitake turns around, "Oh hello there, how are you?"

"Just great, here, an um…letter from Miharu Hichitake sir," she holds the letter out.

"Hmm, I miss seeing her stop by my house," he accepts the letter, "I'll be reading this once I return to my office. Its nice meeting you again Ai."

"Nice seeing you too," she waves, running off to find the so none emotional noble. It didn't take long before she found the noble, walking from his squad.

"Hey captain Kuchiki! Wait up!" Have something for you!" she yells, running to him.

"It better be worth it, she mumbles.

Byakuya turns around, looking right through her, "Yes?"

"Miharu wrote a letter for you sir," She says, holding it out.

"I'm not interest in her letter. I do not accept it."

"Kuchiki! You have to!" She jams the letter into his hand, "Don't reject her… Please forgive her."

He put the paper in his pocket, and resumes walking.

"He better read it dammit," Michiyo breathes.

Byakuya looks at the envelope, reading his name on it, all swirly with butterflies around it. He smiles but it quickly fades. He stops; standing under a tree as he opens the envelope, then unfolds the letter.

Dear Bya,

I am sorry for the trouble I have been. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. I'm glad we met, friends growing up together, only to grown apart later in life. Either way, as it turns out, I end up in love with you. I'm sorry it shouldn't happen, as it seems obvious that you probably dislike me very much now. Now, me, the last bloodline of Hichitake, am soon to be in a new world after death. I'll miss you, goodbye Byakuya Kuchiki. I love(d) you. Couldn't think much to say.

Love,

Miharu Hichitake.

He folds the paper, putting it back into his pocket.

Latvia suddenly sits up, "Where am I?!"

"Settle down Risa, you're at my house," Ukitake assures her.

"Why the fuck am I here?!"

"You gotten tired and restless," he says, putting the letter into his nightstand.

"Well I'm---ow!" she flinch and lays back down.

"That's why. You have bruises everywhere, I'm surprise that you didn't feel sore from it until now," he hand her tea," Where did you get those injuries anyways?"

"Someone. I'm too tired to move. So I'll skip tea."

"You love tea, and it'll make you better," he sits on the edge of the bed, stacking pillows and having her to sit up using the pillow for support.

"I know…no I need to leave…before I get in trouble."

"You're staying until you're better Latvia."

"Don't call me by my name, or I'll put a hurt on you."

"Then do so, doesn't stop me from making sure you're alright."

She tries rolling over but couldn't because her body kept causing pain with every move, "I hate you so much, deep hatred so why bother with me? I hate human being to the very core. I have no problem with murder, since everyone that I know bears no connection. If you don't go a—

He covers her mouth, "Don't stress yourself. Drink then sleep."

"Don't touch me," she mumbles. She manages to roll to her side, sipping her tea only to end up dropping it on the brown sheet as she drifts into sleep.

Ukitake picks up the cup while getting up. He turns off the light and kiss the back of her head, murmuring a good night as he leaves the room. Somewhat though the night, she takes the letter out of the drawer and reads it as she drifts, once again, back to sleep.


	9. Chapter Nine

"Ace?..."

"Hmf," she response, sleeping.

"Ace, wake up."

Ace begins to feel around for Gin, who…left some time during the night apparently.

"Ace, it's me, Kate. Wake up; I need to talk to you."

She opens her eyes slowly, taking in the blinding light, "What is it? I'm tired."

"Answer my questions, I just want to know."

She mumbles, "Level? Nye. Skills? It's bad."

"I just want to know at least our skills…I _am_ your best friend."

"Kate, its just shadow. Nothing important, just bad."

"What you mean shadow?"

Ace looks at the corner as Kate does the same. The shadow moves, like a snake slithering on the ground.

"Something moving back there Ace!"

The shadow snake moves towards Kate, crawling around her legs, binding them tightly together. She struck her sword into it. Nothing.

"Kate, nothing really does harm it unless it's enough force to knock it up. Like the wind, blowing away leaves.

The shadow dissolves at the flick of Ace's fingers.

"Creepy…There's nothing bad with it Ace, honestly you're being paranoid."

Ace falls silent, curling up in the corner.

"…I see you later tonight," Kate bid her byes, watching the corner as she exits out the room.

Then Aizen shows up, opening the cell, "Coming Acemeir?"

"Why should—ow!"

Aizen lifts her up, her front body against the wall, "because you surely know what will happen."

Ace signs and gives in, "Okay…"

"Good girl," he praises as he grins, which feels more of a smirk. Ace could not see all of the sudden, body numbing up.

"I'm dead. I'm dying," She thought, before passing out to the powerful drug. Her body, heavy and limp. Slow breathing in the silent. He picks her up and disappears. Aizen pulls off her necklace, leaving it on the ground. Her important item.

"Michiyo," The noble calls. Michiyo quickly stops and turns around.

"Yes Captain Kuchiki?"

"Give this letter to her," he says, handing her a piece of folded paper. She unfolds it and reads, "Good bye."

"That's it? Byakuya! You know how **fragile** she is. I know you, at least, care a **bit**. You're just gonna break apart her heart?! I _refuse_ to give this to her," she fumes, crumbling up the paper and throws it to the ground.

"Very well. I'll give it to her myself," he calmly speaks, picking up the balled paper and fixing it back into neat folds. He walks pass Michiyo, as she tries to keep in control of her anger. How furious he's treating her friend, her Miharu. How…sad that…Miharu have this unavoidable fate. How she would lose her only best friend. A hand lightly touches her shoulder.

"Michi…you okay? You know there's nothing we can do…" Shuuhei murmur, unsure of what he should say.

"Hichitake," Byakuya speaks clearly, in his state of no emotion.

A quiet shuffling.

"Miharu Hichitake," he repeats.

Dead silent.

"A note for you," he drops it. As if on cue, the gentle wind blows it across the floor, landing near her feet. The sound of paper crippling fills the room. She reads the letter, the one line that will cause her heartache.

"Good bye…" she weakly speaks, sounding sick. Byakuya stands a bit longer, scanning in the dark to see a shadow figure of her. Shortly after, Miharu quiet whimper slowly turns into tears. Softly crying. He tries to shrug her, or his own feeling, away.

"Crying is a weakness, surrender to your heart's contest." He follows her cries slowly. Miharu slowly harsh herself, silently cries into her blanket.

"No need to cry," he kneels down, gently patting her on the back. He mentally curses to himself for being so…so like this every time Miharu is harm.

Miharu tackles him, hugging him ever so tight of fear being alone. He quickly turns cold, "Let go."

Miharu clings, refusing to let him go. He sighs. She buries her face under his chin, murmuring three words. Byakuya tries not to soften as he repeat those cold words, "Let go Miharu."

"No," she firmly says.

"Mihi," he repeats, "let go, now." He wraps his fingers around her face, thumbs on her chin and moves her face away. Her grip on him loosens, but she still refuses to let go. Her sky clear eyes, shining with water, stares right in his cold violet eyes, begging not to be alone. With Miharu hurt look, Byakuya lets out a soft sigh, wiping her tears away with his free hand.

"Mihi…please…you look so…gloom…its depressing for a girl like you…"

"Then don't go…?"

"Mihi, no I can't," he slowly loosens his grip on her face, getting ready to stand. Before he do so, Miharu kisses him, arms tightly secure around his neck to prevent separation.

He kisses back, a hand on the back of her head. His fingers curling around her soft hair. A moment passes. He pulls away after running out of breath, but Miharu feels scare that he'll leave, so he kisses him again, harder as her soft lips bruises. His heart beats hard and fast, trying to keep himself cool down. Miharu's heart stays normal as she breathe slowly to control her heartbeat. Finally, she lets him go, looking at the floor, her lips of pale purple.

"Mihi…" he breathes, his sweet summer breath sweeps across her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" she sighs, her pinky gently stroking across her lips.

"No, I am sorry," he lifts her chin up and turns her head, facing her, "I love you, but I can't love you."

Her eyes start to water again, her voice cracking, "She would want you to be happy…"

"Miharu, I can't. It's…complicated."

"I know that but it doesn't help with me in love with you...," she murmurs, putting her hands together.

He strokes her lips and kisses gently, then her neck.

"I have to go; I will not see you again until you're near death. You and I are too close."

He gets up, regardless of Miharu clinginess.

"We been friends since forever until now…don't tell me it's over…"

Miharu tends to overreact and panics. It helps with the noble being gentle by agreeing with what she doesn't want, makes it more credible.

"It's over," his voice echoes.

"Byakuya no!" she shouts.

After a moment of realizing that the noble isn't with her, she remains in her standing position, and wait. Waiting for her death to sweep through her body. To take away her heartbroken pain. A little girl with a sad ending

The weeks pass by, the changes that begins to stir.

"I can't believe those assholes won't let me in!"

""Mich, it just because the extermination is coming up."

"But Shuuhei," she whines, "she's such an…innocent…person. It not even serious enough for death. Her sate kept moving up. Kind of suspicious. Beside, soul reapers done it in the past and didn't get terminated!"

"Well that was then. This is now."

"I think something **is** going on."

Momo holds the false letter close to her chest, a letter from Aizen that Rangiku has retrieved.

Gin and Izuru walks along the rood, as Toshiro steps into view.

"Just as I thought. If you broke him out, you weren't smart to not make it very obvious, Ichimaru."

"What…" Gin grins, "you misunderstood lil' Toshiro, I did the obvious cuz' I wanted people to know. After all, tis a good thing I got here before Hinamori did."

"Before she gets here, I'll kill you Ichimaru," Toshiro start pulling out his zan, but let's go of it as it slides back in place, seeing Momo landing in front of him.

Momo faces Ichimaru, as Toshiro cries out that Ichimaru is far too strong for her. She pulls out her zan but as it turns out, she's against Toshiro. Her childhood friend. She places her zan on Toshiro's shoulder near the base of his neck, eyes welling up. Gin just smirks in the background, watching.

"Along this road, we won't stop moving forward.

Not even if we become separated from one another.

That how life goes; Always changing, never stopping.

But even so, if these were times when we were afraid, when we'd look back on it all and wonder we'd just say that this was our destiny, wouldn't we?

So we start off, All walking down the same road.

That's why we can't stop moving forward.

Along this road, even I we become separated.

We can't stop moving forward. Along this road.

Even if///The road is closed.

Thus, I sense that my time is near…to show my faith in you…I will tell you all of the facts of this conspiracy that I have discovered. I discovered a terrible scheme in my investigation, and why the execution date keeps moving forward. The reason why Hichitake Miharu is sentenced to death. The real goal of this execution isn't to execute Hichitake Miharu. The scheme is to take control of something and was planned before Miharu's captured. That's "something" is…

Terminal Duo. Only during the execution, will the seal on the Terminal Dou be lifted. The blade has the destructive power of a million soul cutters; the base has the defensive strength of the same magnitude to withstand the power of the blade at the time of the execution, the shinigami is tied to the support beam and the blade will run through the convict. It is said that during that instant, the power of the blade will surge to more than 10 times the original strength. The conspirator that plans to use that power to destroy the city, as well as all of soul society. And the name of that cursed man is…

Hitsugaya Toshiro

"…that's really…what Aizen wrote…on the letter?" Toshiro ask with a shock expression.

"…yes…and he wrote this at the end…"

Tonight, I successfully got him to meet me at the eastern holy wall. I will stop him from succeeding in this plan. If he doesn't, I will fight him to the death. Hinamori-kun, if I die…Please inherit my will…and slay him. This is my…last wish…not as the captain of the 5th division, but as a man…pleading…for…your…help.

Momo screams as she raises her sword, at her very best friend. Toshiro stares at her, still in shock. The winter captain avoids her hit as it comes down, and just simply dodging as Momo cries, filled with pain, but also, confusion. She doesn't know what to do as she strikes angrily into the ground. Toshiro dodges up into the air.

Aizen's will is a fake, he looks to Gin, whose smirking the whole time through, haven't even moved an inch from his spot.

"…I see…so this is also…part of your devilish scheme!!! **Ichimaru!!!**" He yells, anger creeping onto his face. He pulls out his zan, once again, only to be caught by Momo's attack in front of him, between him and Gin. He couldn't avoid this attack in midair so his only choice was to hit Momo. He despises that but he did anyways. Momo falls onto the rood, bruise forming on her cheek. She passes out from the hit.

"The captain of the 10th Division is so cruel!" Gin taunts, "There's no need to hit that hard…A girl who has lost her mind to her emotion…"

"Ichimaru… The alarm sure went off with perfect timing," Toshiro points out, "…what are you trying to do? Can't you just enjoy the last alarm quietly…? Soon…you won't be able to hear it ever again. Not just Aizen…Hinamori too…you made her suffer so much pain…To the point that she held her soul-cutter so tight that her hand bled…"

"I told you, Ichimaru."

"I'm afraid that I do not understand…"

"If you **made** Hinamori **shed** even one drop of blood…**I'd kill you!!!**"

"…Aa…That's no good, Captain of the 10th division. If you draw your sword here…I'll have no choice but to stop it with mine," Gin says, hand on his sword's halt.

"Cap…Captain Ichimaru?" Izuru shutters.

"Move back, Izuru," Gins order, "Unless you want to die."

"Get out of here Kira. If you stay anywhere within 7 square-miles of this place…I can't guarantee that I wont drag you into this," Toshiro says, jumping into the air as he actives his banki, "Soar in the frozen sky!!" Ice forms around his zan into a huge ice dragon, "Hyourinmaru!!!"

The dragon, Hyourinmaru, of ice and water being formed by spiritual energy but also even controls the weather. The strongest ice-element swords. Hyourinmaru strikes at Gin, who remains in his place. Izuru jumps out of the way, covered in water as ice crystallize on his arm. Gin avoids the attack, landing on the higher roof behind him. Toshiro throws another attack at him, which Gin avoids but his left arm, snagged by Toshiro's chain around it, and ice. The ice forming and grows on his arm.

"You're done for, Ichimaru!"

Gin opens his eyes, colored pool of red blood.

"Shoot him, Shinsou," Gin smirks, his zan striking close to Toshiro's face, so close to his left eye. Toshiro dodged it in time, falling back as he breaks the ice off Gin's arm. Gin closes his eyes as his shinsou continues to Momo's laying body.

"…Are you sure? If you dodge it…She-will-die."

Michiyo flashes in and blocks Gin's attack.

Miharu sit calmly in the chair, as the execution members repeat the execution, that it been moved once again, taking place tomorrow. Miharu's eyes widen at this new, but stays calm and nods, accepting it.

"Michiyo…if you haven't come here…Hinamori would've died…Thanks…"

Gin withdraws his sword, and walks off.

"Instead of coming after me, shouldn't you take care of the vice-captain of the 5th division?" Gin disappears with Izuru.

A hell butterfly flies in, delivering the execution message. That Hichitake Miharu's execution date been changed to exactly 24 hours from now.

Toshiro runs out of the room, heading to the execution side, with Michiyo following behind.

"Byakuya!! Bad news…Hichitake's execution is—

"I have heard from the hell butterfly a while ago," Byakuya interrupts.

"I see. I'll get right to the point…"

"No," he interrupts Ukitake again, "I don't care. In the future, don't stop me for unnecessary things like that. Excuse me."

"…you….you!" Ukitake grabs his scarf, pulling him around, "Stop joking around! How could you say such things right now?! Its tomorrow! Tomorrow!"

Ukitake voice starts to strain and coughs as he legs go of him.

"….Don't stress it…It won't make much of a difference if it's happen two or three more times."

Ukitake stares at him in shock.

"Even if she is killed, it shouldn't concern you, senpai. Please be reasonable. Don't act so recklessly."


End file.
